Happy Halloween, Pumpkin!
by Whitezetsu
Summary: Rika's mom is holding a Halloween party at her house, and Ryo is up to something. This story contains weird screennames, people getting hurt, and can be funny. Ryuki and other pairings


Whitezetsu: Hiya peeps Well its nearing Halloween as we all know is this monday. And well on xanga i roleplay Rika (How convienant ---cant spell - -;;) and as Rika she and Alice (My friend Samantha rp's her) are habing a halloween party at Rika's house. So i decided to make a Halloween story. Now if your reading By Your Side then you know who the characters i made up are. So there in here. Well Happy Halloween Everyone!

Disclaimer: Whitezetsu does not own Digimon because if she did the season's would have been very caotic. However she does own Tally, Suki, Kelly, Takashi, Tsukasa, Kaname, and Adrian.

* * *

The Party

The sun shown brightly today on this special day. Normaly in October you would see leaves all over and it was freezing. But this particular day, the weather decide to be nice and fresh. Sure the multi-colored leaves were all over the ground. But what fall season doesn't?

There was a nice light breeze on the faces of the people as the walked around the city. At 10am the streets were filled with people all over talking. The city came alive.

"Oh look at this it's so kawaii!" Squealed Rumiko, she pressed her face to the window. "Oh Rika this would look so lovely on you."

Rika took a glimps at what her mother was squealing about. Rika leaned against the wall, her redhead down floating in the calm air. She was wearing a bright green tanktop and tan khakis. She had her headphones on tring to drown her mothers annoying voice out.

"I am not wearing that!" Rika groaned removing her headphones. "It's hideous."

"Oh every girl wants to be a princess." Rumiko smiled, she was wearing an awful a lot of makeup just for an outdoor appearence. Rika sighed and looked up at her mother.

"Everyone but me!" Rika yelled.

"Oh I just don't get what your problem is." Rumiko stated placing her right hand on her hip. "You have every girls dream life and you act like you live in a cardboard box."

"I feel like I live in a prison!" Rika growled. "Why can't you just accept me for who I am?"

Rumiko tuned her out like she always does when Rika starts to argue with her.

"Oh but if you wear this you would attract a lot of guys even um...Ryo." Rumiko smiled. Rika got angry and made a fist.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT A BOYFRIEND! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK PRETTY! I JUST WANT TO BE MYSELF!" Rika shouted making her mother look as if she was about ready to cry.

"But Rika..." Rumiko said sadly.

"I don't care." Rika stated meanly then she ran off. Shortly after Seiko walked over to Rumiko.

"Dear as I have told you before there's more to life then looking pretty." Seiko smiled.

"But acting like a boy is no way to live." Rumiko sighed.

"She'll be fine." Seiko reasured. "PlusI just got some very festive decorations for tonight."

"Oh really!" Rumiko smiled looking in the paper bag.

Near the Mall

_What does she know anway? She thinks she can rule my life...ugh why can't she just understand? _Rika yelled in her head.

"Hiya Pumpkin!" A rather familar voice called out. Rika looked up.

"Oh its just you." Rika growled.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Wildcat?" Ryo wondered.

"No! I'm fine thank you very much." Rika steamed walking away as Ryo went and caught up with her.

"Excited about tonight?" Ryo asked.

"Oh so very." Rika rolled her eyes.

"Well from that tone I'm going with your mom tried to help you pick out a costume." Ryo smirked.

"Lay off Pretty-Boy." Rika warned. Ryo grabbed her hand and ran into the mall and brought her to a costume shop. "Ryo!"

"Come on! Let's get you a costume." Ryo smiled letting go of her hand. Rika followed him into the dark store. The store was very festive, smoke all over to make some kind of fog, lit jackelanterns all over, leaves all over the floor, and spider webs everwhere with fake spiders on them.

Rika looked around her eyes wondered to every outfit there. "Ryo?" Rika looked around but didn't see the annoying boy anywhere. "That's just like him to go disappearing."

"I like this one." Rika smiled. She picked the costume of the rack and checked to make sure nothing was wrong with it.

"Nice." Ryo smirked scaring Rika.

"You jerk!" Rika spun around and punched him in the stomach.

"Nice to see you to." Ryo groaned in pain. "WellI got my costume! You ready to go?"

"First lets pay." Rika stated, and Ryo nodded. After the paid they decided to got to the food court and get something to eat.

"I'll buy." Ryo smiled, he walked over to a table and pulled out a chair for her.

"I am perfectly capable of pulling a chair out for myself." Rika snarled.

"Just trying to be polite." Ryo said and took a seat in the chair across from her.

"Well quite the nice act." Rika growled.

"You're one complicated person, Wildcat. You're the first girl I've ever met that didn't like me." Ryo smiled and looked over as the waiter came to their table.

"Kaname?" Rika said.

"Hey lil sis." Kaname smiled. "What did Ryo finally get you to go on a date with him?"

"You both wish." Rika sighed.

"Yup!" Both boys smiled.

"Anyway what would you like for drinks?" Kaname asked. He had orange hair like Izzy's and was a huge Izzy fan. He had purple eyes like his sister and wore a green shirt with grey khakis.

"Pepsi." Rika stated opening her menu.

"Two Pepsi's." Ryo said as he held up to fingers.

"Ok I'll be back in a bit." Kaname smiled and left.

"So which costume did you get?" Rika wondered.

"It's a surprise." Ryo said slyly.

"Don't toy with me Akiyama." Rika glared as she place her menu down.

"I'm not." Ryo smirked.

"Here are your drinks!" smiled Kaname and then he took out a little notepad and a pencil. "What would you like to eat?"

"I'll have the seafood lunch." Rika said.

"Tarter sauce or Ketchup?" Kaname wondered.

"Ketchup!" Rika said.

"Would you like fried clams or still in the shell."

"Still in the shell."

"Ok." Kaname wrote it all down as Rika closed her menu.

"I will have the american swiss hameburger." Ryo said.

"Homefries or regular?"

"Homefries."

"Onions or peppers?"

"Eww...onions please." Ryo stated.

"Ok, your meals will be out shortly." Kaname smiled and then left again.

"Rika! Ryo!" A girl shouted. She had long brown hair with red highlight and sparkling green eyes. Wearing red lipstick and had 2 piercings in each ear. She wore a white vest with a light blue shirt under it and a dark blue mini-skirt.

"Hey Suki." Ryo smiled.

"Hi Suki." Rika said.

"Wow I didn't expect to see you two here..." Suki said and then thought about it. "Together!"

"It's not what you think Suki." Rika stated.

"Oh but I believe it is!" Suki's eyes got all big and sparkly. "This one thing could lead to something else and so on and so forth."

"SUKI!" Rika growled.

"Did you already order?" Suki wondered as she took a seat.

"Yes we did!" complained Rika.

"Oh boo hoo." Suki sighed. "Oh well I'll just order when the waiter gets back."

And as if on que there came Kaname with their order.

"Seafood lunch, for Rika. And american swiss hamburger for Ryo." Kaname smiled placing the meals on the table. "Hi Suki."

"Hi Kaname." Suki smiled. "Um can I get a sprite and the 6oz sirlion steak?"

"Sure." Kaname smiled and walked off.

"So are you here by your self?" Ryo wondered.

"Yeah, plus I really needed a costume for tonight." Suki smiled. Then a beeping sound was heard and Rika pulled out her cellphone.

thEdArknEsswIllcOmE: Hey wuts for tonight?

IcecoldboyKiller: Lyk wut?

thEdArknEsswIllcOmE: Well i rlly dunno wut time dis thing is...

IcecoldboyKiller: Um...it's from 8-12.

thEdArknEsswIllcOmE: Niiiiiiiiiiiiiice

thEdArknEsswIllcOmE: So u get a costume yet?

IcecoldboyKiller: Ya, can u believe dat my mom wanted me to dress up as a princess?

thEdArknEsswIllcOmE: U cant be serious! stunned

HotDigiStuff has signed on

IcecoldboyKiller: I am!

HotDigiStuff: Whoa hold up ladies. Wut we talkin about?

thEdArknEsswIllcOmE: Nottin u need 2 no ne time soon.

HotDigiStuff: O come on T.T

thEdArknEsswIllcOmE: u can make teary eyes till u die im not tellin! sticks tounge out

HotDigiStuff: Where did Rika go?

IcecoldboyKiller: sry bout that, Kaname was buggin me...

HotDigiStuff: Where u?

IcecoldboyKiller: In the mall w/ Ryo and Suki.

HotDigiStuff: O man 3-some and i dont get to go T.T

Digiking alltheway: Shut Kazu

IcecoldboyKiller: Who invited u?

Digiking alltheway: Me, myself, and i

Icecoldkiller: Jerk!

thEdArknEsswIllcOmE: Well i g2g talk ta ya's tonight.

HotDigiStuff: Bye

IcecoldboyKiller: C'ya

Digiking alltheway: Ja ne!

IcecoldboyKiller: Well i g2 finish my meal.

Digiking alltheway: Me too

HotDigiStuff: Bye!

IcecoldboyKiller has signed off

thEdArknEsswIllcOmE has signed off

Digiking alltheway has signed off

"Oh who was on?" Suki wondered sipping her drink.

Rika closed her cellphone and put it away. "Alice, Ryo, and Kazu."

"I only signed on cause I wanted to know what was going on." Ryo smirked.

"Well next time stay out of the conversation." Rika stated.

"Well whatever." Ryo smiled.

"I gotta go, I'll see you guys tonight." Rika said as she stood up left a tip, grabbed her bag and left.

* * *

Whitezetsu: Ok yea a little aim talk there next is going to be a convo between all the tamers so I'll put who's who and then I'll take it awa so i hope you can remember.

* * *

It took Rika about an hour to get home. She was lucky her mother wasnt home yet. She went into her room and put her costume away and signed on her computer.

Allmightyglory104 (Kelly): It is a pain

IcecoldboyKiller has signed on

PiNkHaIr (Tally): well maybe if u cut ur hair once in a while u wouldnt hav this problem.

Allmightyglory104: What do u no...

IcecoldboyKiller (Rika): Is Kelly complaining about split ends again?

PiNkHaIr: Yup - -;;

Allmightyglory104: Well my hair is precious, if it's full of split ends i wont hav my good looks ne more sobs

PiNkHaIr: Get a life!

Icecoldboykiller: Really u need 1

Goodwithcomputers has signed on

IcecoldboyKiller: Hey Adrian.

PiNkHaIr: it wont hurt to get a trim once in a while

Allmightyglory104: It would hurt my hair T.T

Goodwithcomputers (Adrian): Hey!

PiNkHaIr: Wheres ur sis?

Goodwithcomputers: Iono...

Allmightyglory104: Well that helps alot sarcasim

Goodwithcomputers: I think shes finishin up this new project.

IcecoldboyKiller: sry bout' dat ugh...my mom jus got home and she decide to yell at me.

PiNkHaIr: Oh she's home...brb

Goodwithcomputers: I forgot ur mom adopted her

IcecoldboyKiller: Its not rlly dat different, i always kinda felt lyk she was my sis

Allmightyglory104: HELLO can we get back to _my _hair

IcecoldboyKiller: makes a fist NOBODY CARES ABOUT UR HAIR!

HotDigiStuff has just signed on

Allmightyglory104: well thats cruel my hair could rule the universe and u dont care!

HotDigiStuff (Kazu): Well if ur hair ruled the universe we'd all be dead

IcecoldboyKiller: Way past dead

Goodwithcomputers: Nods head

Allmightyglory104: Ur all jus jealous dats all

HotDigiStuff: SO wut is everyone going as for Halloween?

Allmightglory104: A beautiful princess with beautiful hair

IcecoldboyKiller: Wouldnt u hav to take out the beautiful hair part w/ the way ur complainin

Allmightglory104: THAT IS CRUEL!

IcecoldboyKiller: Lmao

Goodwithcomputers: Im goin as a pumpkin

PiNkHaIr: back

HotDigiStuff: Well in dat case ever1 bring ur knives we're doin some carvin!

Goodwithcomputers: Dies

PiNkHaIr: Lol

IcecoldboyKiller: Lol

HotDigiStuff: lol

Allmightyglory104: I don't c how that was funny

lilbrowngurl has signed on

Goodwithcomputers: u jus hav a bad sence of humor laughs

IcecoldboyKiller: Well im goin as a witch...

Allmightyglory104: Fits ur personality rlly well, lol

lolbrowngurl (Suki): im goin as a doggy barks

HotDigiStuff: - -;;

IcecoldboyKiller: sounds lyk somethin Jeri would do...

Goodwithcomputers: Ya rlly

PiNkHaIr: Im goin as an angel halo forms over head

HotDigiStuff: Dat is so predictable gets mad

PiNkHaIr: Rlly?

lilbrowngurl: uh...yea.

PiNkHaIr: Darn T.T

Goodwithcomputers: Wut r u goin as Kazu?

IcecoldboyKiller: probably somethin stupid

thEdArknEsswIllcOmE has signed on

DOGpuppet Bark has signed on

HotDigiStuff: I'm goin as a pirate Smiles brightly

DOGpuppet Bark (Jeri): Wut we talkin about? So lost

IcecoldboyKiller: Wut we're wearin to the party

DOGpuppet Bark: Oh...

thEdArknEsswIllcOmE (Alice): Adrian dad wants u

Goodwithcomputers: Fine Sighs...brb

DOGpuppet Bark: I'm goin as a lollypop

Allmightyglory104: And u thought mine was gay...

PiNkHaIr: No 1 said dat!

Allmightyglory104: Wel they might as well had.

lilbrowngurl: wut kind of lollypop?

DOGpuppet Bark: idk it doesnt say wut flavor

IcecoldboyKiller: Well who would be stupid enough to lick it?

lilbrowngurl: looks at Kazu

IcecoldboyKiller: points to Kazu

PiNkHaIr: confuzzled U mean u cant eat it?

Allmightyglory104: Has Tally lost her mind?

thEdArknEsswIllcOmE: I think so...

HotDigiStuff: HEY DATS MEAN

IcecoldboyKiller: lol

DOGpuppet Bark: ok...

Goodwithcomputers: Back!

thEdArknEsswIllcOmE: Wut did dat want?

IcecoldboyKiller: Well i g2g help set up for the party C'ya!

PiNkHaIr: Me too

PiNkHaIr: Bye!

Goodwithcomputers: Bye!

thEdArknEsswIllcOme: Bye!

lilbrowngurl: C'ya!

HotDigiStuff: Mouths call me!

IcecoldboyKiller: punches

Allmightyglory104: Bye!

DOGpuppet Bark: Bye!

PiNkHaIr has signed off

Icecoldboykiller has signed off

Digiking alltheway has signed on

HotDigiStuff: u jus missed Rika.

Digiking alltheway (Ryo): T.T

DOGpuppet Bark: Alice u never told us wut u were goin as

thEdArknEsswIllcOmE: im goin as a vampire.

Digiking alltheway: Nice.

lilbrowngurl: Wut about u Ryo?

Digiking alltheway: Hmm a Japanese farmer

Goodwithcomputers: WoW dats blunt...

Digiking alltheway: - -;; thx not

* * *

Whitezetsu: I know i said all the characters but i changed my mind (plus that was takin wayyyyyyyyyyyy to long) So now i am goin to skip to the party

* * *

It was night fall actually dusk. Rika had just finished hangind the Japanese style of lanterns (iono wut there called). Rumiko had made the punch and put it all in this huge bowl. Seiko went through earlier tossing leaves everywhere to give it that fall look. Tally had helped Rika set up decorations and now all that was left was to get ready and wait for people to arrive.

Rika walked outside in the cool night. She was wearing the black witches hat with a black outfit that had purple streams when she lifted up her arms.

Tally was wearing completely white with angel wings and a halo that glowed in the dark to top it off. Rumiko wore this beautiful queens outfit that was pink and had a white over coat. Seiko didn't dress up.

There were several knocks at the front gate so Rika went over and opened the door.

"Hi Rika!" Smiled Suki in her dog outfit. "Isn't is kawaii?"

"Uh sure..." Rika said.

Shortly after Suki arrived came Kaname in a astronauts outfit (surprisingly he didnt dress up like Izzy), Kelly in a baby blue princess outfit, Jeri dressed as a lollypop, Tsukasa as a fly, Takashi as frakenstien, Alice as a vampire, Adrian as a pumpkin, Kazu as a pirate and he actually brought a knife (o.O), Kenta also as a pirate, Ryo as a Japanese farmer, Takato as a mummy, Henry as Terriermon, Suzie as Lopmon (aww her and Henry look so good together), Ai as a fairy, and Mako as a dragon.

"Very big surprise, Akiyama." Rika said.

"Well your a very pretty witch!" Ryo smiled, for once this can be used as a compliment but only if the person is dressed like a witch any other time prepare to die!

"Give it a rest Akiyama." Rika rolled her eyes.

"Tonight is going to be a night to remember." Ryo smiled.

"I highly doubt it." Rika stated. She knew all to well something was up.

Ryo walked away and hung around Henry and Takato all night. Which made Rika less suspicious but she knew to never let her guard down when Ryo was around.

"Tally." Rika said.

"Yeah?" Tally wondered as she took a sip of her drink.

"Do you know what Ryo is up to?" Rika wondered.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Darn..." Rika growled.

"Tsukasa...weird outfit." Tally shook her head. "Why a fly?"

"I have no idea." smiled the brown haired mushroom cut boy.

"Ok..." Tally stated.

Meanwhile Rika snuck around trying to figure out what was going on.

Jeri stood by the table hoping Takato would come over sooner or later. She sighed he didn't seem to be coming at all. In fact all night he was with Henry and Ryo.

"Hey Jeri." Alice said. "Why so glum?"

"I've been standing here all night and Takato hasn't noticed me once." Jeri sighed.

"I can fix that." Alice said slyly.

"No! Don't Alice." Jeri said sadly.

"Oh bu- fine." Alice agreed. "I know how you feel my boneheaded boyfriend is over there too."

Just as she said that Henry looked over to an angry blond dressed as a vampire.

"That's right you good for nothing low life boyfriend!" Alice screamed, Jeri had to hold her back from attacking Henry. Henry sweatdropped.

"Well I was going to go over there and talk to you. But now I'm to afriad." Henry stated calmly until a boot hit him in the head.

"THAT"S WHAT YOU GET FOR DITCHING ME!" Alice screamed.

"Wow she's vicious." Ryo stated the obvious.

"And she's got good aim." complained Henry.

"Uh I'm going to go get some ice." Takato said as he walked over to Rumiko and asked her for some ice.

"I never knew Alice was so evil." Ryo sighed.

"She'll eventually get over it." Henry hoped.

Well the night went fine except for some small details (actually large). Like Alice getting mad at Henry, Takato ditching Jeri, Rika not finding out what Ryo was up to, Kazu spilling punch on Kelly who then kicked his butt. But other than that things went well.

An hour later the party was over everyone left cept for Ryo and Tsukasa.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Tally." Tsukasa smiled.

"Bye." Tally smiled back as he left. She yawned and went inside.

"Well looks like theres a lot of cleaning needing to be done tomorrow." Ryo stated.

"Yeah." Rika sighed unpleasantly.

"I'll come over and help." Ryo winked.

"You know all night I wanted to see what you were up too and I never found out." Rika stated staring him right in his daimond blue eyes. Rumiko and Seiko walked into the house.

"Well that's because I haven't done it yet." Ryo smiled.

"Then what was all that about earlier?" Rika asked.

"This." Ryo leaned in close and kissed Rika on the lips. She was shocked and stunned. All night he had been planning this? Rika kept telling herself over again. She finally fell under his 'spell' and deepend the kiss. Once the pulled away Rika wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy Halloween, Pumpkin!" Ryo smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

Whitezetsu: Happy Halloween EVERYONE! 


End file.
